Sun Elves, Empire of Sunspear
The Sun Elves: Sun elves are a sub-sect of the Elven race, they are named so for their worship of the sun and veneration of all things Light and bright. They are an artful race building tall towers in an attempt to be closer to their deity, in this case the Sun. They are a proud race of people, skilled and swift as all elves are, their skin is bleached almost by the sun, having a different reaction to sunlight than Humans or orcs. They are swift of mind as well as limb and able to think at a pace that makes humans seem dim witted, but they are conceited and arrogant over their natural gifts and how they see it the favour of their deity. Sun elves are great craftsmen of metals, creating a brand of metal infused with their own magics that shimmers in the sunlight like a diamond but loses some of its protection in the darkness. They carry skilled mages, able to call upon fire and light to fight and heal. They have a disdain for other races that shows though, but most Sun Elves that have lived outside of their shining high walls realise how stunted their race really is, no matter their natural gifts they are but a voice in the quire, not the lead singer. Their skin tends to be fairer than most other races of elf, a reaction to their relationship with the sun they worship, instead of darkening their skin. Their hair tends to be shades of gold, platinum and silver, darker hair is known to be a sign of disfavour with the Light and thus have been marked. Sun Elves have a formal military but they have never been conquerors, happy to maintain their Empire in the high Scarestone Mountains where they can bask in the Light of the sun amid the peaks and shining inner-mountains cities. Primarily a Mountain nation the Sun Elves have evolved to fight like that and thus use ambush tactics, archers and make use of mounts that can scale the rock faces, but are the equal of any elf or man in combat. Cities of the Elves: The Scarestone mountais holds the entire Sun Elf race, for they rarely feel the need to leave their blessed (as they see it) homes, and have built a powerful, if small Empire high above other races. There are only four cities of this ancient race. Sunspear: Sunspear is the capitol of the sun Elves at sits amid the highest peaks in the Sacrestone, the city can be seen for miles around in the height of the day as shining lance aimed directly at the sun. Shining white, silver and gold, the city is a magnificent marvel of engieenering and magic. The city scales high into the clouds but that is a but a fraction of what is really there. Dug into the mountain is the true, hollowing the mountain to almost dangerous levels the city linger within a shell of rock and stone, lit but magic and mirriors that channel the light of the sun to the city, creating a brightness that fades only with the sun. The lowest level of the city is still many leagues from the earth proper and is filled with garrisons, troops and warriors, the levels follow this are far more open, the cities markets, vendors, inns and outsiders (even if other races are not welcomed warmly). The higher levels are the dwellings of those in favour with the Emperor , climbing closer towards the real sun not the funnelled light, Captains and commanders, artists, musicians and leaders of the Elven people live closer to the peak, however only the truly powerful live in 'The Spear', the city that stands outside the mountain. Gaining entry to the city is no simple task, while the Elves have their own methods of transport, mainly involving powerful magic, outsiders would be required to scale the mountain range to gain entry to the Elven capitol, and while the journey, if unopposed, is not deadly, it is anything but easy, and those that make it should not expect a warm welcome, but those that do, will find themselves within a city that never grows dark and where riches can be made...or lost. Sunspear is ruled by the Emperors family-clan, the Dragonswords. Star Spear: The next greatest city is the true challenger to Sunspear, coming from a more expansionist and militaristic sect of Sun Elf culture, it is also the youngest of the cities, but has risen to such prominence though trade with others. Following the similar design to Sunspear, almost as if mocking their compatriots, however, while the towers of Sunspear are gentle, curving and delicate, Star Spear is hard, edged and sturdy, built was fortress first and foremost and if given over greatly to its own defence. Most of the population in Star Spear are vibrant, passionate and more welcoming to outsiders, however they are more arrogant, self assured and far more willing to use their military than the other three states. The rule of the Emperor has kept Star Spear stated but hunger for power is never kept in check for long. The City is rules by the Starsword clan, a very old family-clan with the Sun elves, one of the three founding families. Brightport: The city of lowest standing is the city state of Brightport, standing lower (both metaphorically and literally) that her three sister states, however she bears something none of the others do. Brightport gleams in the sun, but is lower down the mountains however is the only source of the Sun Elves greatest treasure, Star Rock. The city is smaller and maintains only four levels compared to eight of Star Spear and ten of Sunspear, and its people tend to be much more focused on their task and dedicated to the greatness of their culture as opposed to their own city state, something many feel Star and Sun Spear could learn from.